


there's a new life in front of my face

by CuboneGirl13



Series: bloom [5]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Babies are wrinkly, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: There were a lot of things Johnny forgot, and a lot of things he was afraid he would forget. But this moment? He wouldneverforget.in which Julia has a baby and Johnny panics
Relationships: Johnny Simpson/Julia Trojan
Series: bloom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	there's a new life in front of my face

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Everything Changes" from Waitress

Johnny was going to die. He was going to fucking die of anticipation, of anxiety, of _something_ if this kid wasn’t born in the next five damn minutes. Julia had been in labor for _ten fucking hours_ and he was seriously starting to worry something was _really_ wrong.

“Johnny, _breathe._ ” He looked up from his lap when he felt a hand on his shoulder, leaning into Jimmy’s touch. If it wasn’t for his presence, Johnny was sure he would have already lost his mind. “I’m sure everything is fine. These things just take a while, okay?”

“But what if something’s wrong?” Johnny asked, his voice weak. He didn’t know what he would do if… If…

“If something was wrong, you would know by now,” Jimmy said. “I promise. Julia’s strong. She’s fine, and the baby’s fine, and it’s all going to be okay. Just _breathe._ ”

Johnny let out a breath he was _very_ aware he’d been holding, though he was still tense- how could he _not_ be? _His fucking wife was in labor._ It might not have helped that he’d been sitting in the living room for that entire time, give or take a few bathroom breaks, but he couldn’t _leave_. The rest of the band had been in and out, but he and Jimmy hadn’t left the house _once_ since the midwife arrived, and now it was almost 3 in the morning. He almost envied June, getting to be there for her daughter, but in a way, he almost felt like that would be _worse_ \- having to hear every cry of pain, see every tear- but at the same time, at least he wouldn’t be left just _wondering_.

He didn’t say a word as Jimmy sat down beside him, the other man wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Johnny had to admit, he appreciated how calm his friend was being. Jimmy _had_ to be at least a little worried- that was his best friend in there, for Christ’s sake- but you could never tell by looking at him.

Johnny wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting there when the midwife _finally_ came down the hall, but he immediately jumped out of his seat, shoving Jimmy away. “Is- is it over?” he asked breathlessly.

“It’s over,” the woman said, a soft smile on her face. “Congratulations, Mr. Simpson. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Would you like-”

Johnny rushed past her into their bedroom, flinging the door open. He stopped in the doorway, a wide grin on his face as he saw Julia holding their _baby_. “Oh my _God,_ Jules,” he exhaled. He barely even noticed as June brushed past him, patting him on the shoulder before pushing him into the room.

“Stop gawking and go meet your daughter,” she teased before shutting the door, leaving him alone with his wife and their _kid_. Julia was sweaty and tired and a _mess_ , but sitting there, cradling their child against her chest, Johnny had never seen her look more beautiful. He felt frozen in place, afraid that if he moved, it would all disappear. He _never_ wanted to forget this moment.

“Do you want to hold her?” Julia asked, glancing up from the baby in her arms. He hesitated for just a moment before nodding, though he still didn’t feel like he could take a single step. “You’re going to have to come over here for that, you know.”

  
  
“What if I drop her?” Oh God, what if he _hurt_ her? He didn’t even know how to hold a baby! Apparently he held Emily all the time when she was a baby, but he didn’t remember that! Hell, he barely remembered how to tie a tie sometimes! _He wasn’t ready to hold a fucking baby!_

“Johnny, she’s your little girl,” she murmured. “You won’t drop her, I know you won’t.” She shifted the baby over to one arm, patting the bed beside her in clear invitation. He was fucking _terrified_ , but at least if he was beside Julia, she’d be there if he screwed up. Johnny sat down gingerly on the bed, not quite touching his wife, and _definitely_ not touching their _daughter_. She just looked so tiny and so _breakable_ … And she was _his_. Holy _fuck,_ this was _his kid_.

“She’s beautiful.” He laid his head on Julia’s shoulder, his eyes glued to _their_ baby. He was just so stuck on the fact they they _made_ this tiny, precious, _living_ thing, and it- _she_ was _absolutely beautiful_. “Can… Can I hold her?”

Julia nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. “Of course, sweetheart. Lay back a little more?” She once again shifted her hold on their daughter, running her fingers over the sparse curls on her head. “You’re going to lay her on your chest, okay? Just like I was doing.” Once the baby was situated, Julia pulled a blanket back over her, wincing as she shifted. Johnny noticed the shift in her expression out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t look away from their daughter. He was concerned, yes, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that if he looked away from their little girl, she’d be gone, that this wasn’t _real._

“Jules? You okay?”

It was a moment before she responded, but frankly, Johnny didn’t even notice. “I’ll be okay,” she finally said, leaning against Johnny’s shoulder. “Childbirth _hurts_.”

That gave Johnny pause. “I’m sorry.” He tore his gaze away from the baby on his chest for a moment, pressing a kiss to Julia’s hair. He didn’t know what _that_ was like and he wasn’t going to pretend he did, but they both knew he was all too familiar with pain. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Turn back time so I never got pregnant,” she said dryly. “She’s perfect and I already love her, but I didn’t know it would be that _painful._ No one tells you that part. Everyone talks about- about the pregnancy glow, and holding your baby for the first time, all that stuff. No one talks about the _shitty_ parts.”

"Would it have been better to go to the hospital?" Johnny asked. Frankly, he fucking hated the hospital. There was no putting it nicely, not after what he'd been through. At the same time, he wouldn’t want that to affect Julia’s decisions, _especially_ regarding the baby.

" _No!_ " Julia didn't hesitate at _all_ in answering. “They don’t let anyone in the room during labor, and they barely even let you _see_ your baby! I am _never_ giving birth at a hospital.”

He didn’t expect that strong of a reaction, but he couldn’t say it hurt his feelings. “Maybe… no one talks about the bad parts… because they don’t matter next to the good parts,” he said, choosing his words _very_ carefully. “Some of it was really bad, but you still got a baby out of it, so… it’s worth the pain.”

Julia was silent for a moment, her eyes on the sleeping newborn. “Maybe you’re right,” she finally said. “I don’t know. I’m hurting too much to think about that right now.”

Johnny nodded, letting the matter drop. “Did we talk about names?” he asked, resting his head on top of hers. He knew that was something he _should_ remember, but, well, he didn’t, and he didn’t have his journal on hand to check if they had. He could feel her nod, but she didn’t say anything. “Did we _decide_ on a name?” She shook her head. “Should I just shut up now?” A nod. Well, _ouch._

They lay in silence, Johnny watching their daughter and listening to Julia’s quiet, even breathing. He was pretty sure she was asleep, actually, but she needed it after all that. He finally looked up when he heard the door open, Jimmy poking his head in. “Is Julia asleep?” Johnny nodded, wincing as the baby on his chest shifted. Were babies supposed to sleep like this immediately? Because he _definitely_ remembered Wayne telling him about how needy and _noisy_ newborns were, and… this didn’t seem like either. 

Jimmy gently shut the door behind him, padding over to the bed and perching on the edge beside Johnny’s feet. “You know, I expected more hair,” Jimmy commented, almost at a whisper. “I mean, look at the two of you. There are more curls in this room than on a _poodle._ ”

  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. “A… poodle? Really?”

“Yeah, those French dogs with the-"

“I know what a poodle is, Jim,” he said, cutting Jimmy off. “Just a weird comparison.”

They both fell silent for a moment, watching the sleeping baby. “She sort of looks wrinkly,” Jimmy said. They glanced at each other, than down at the little girl before bursting out into _very_ manly giggles. Holy _hell_ , they were sleep deprived. The men shut up as Julia stirred, one eye cracking open. “Hey there, Jules, how’re you feeling?”

“I just shoved a baby out of my vagina,” she grumbled, glaring at Jimmy. “How do you _think_ I feel?”

“Hopefully better than you look.” Johnny smacked him on the shoulder, _also_ glaring at the man. “Hey, I’m not her husband, I’m not required to lie to her.” She stuck her tongue out at him, not seeming _legitimately_ angry. 

She pulled the covers up further, seeming a little self-conscious. “Do you want us to leave?” Johnny whispered. He didn’t want to leave, but if she’d be more comfortable without him and Jimmy, he would in a _heartbeat._ “Either of us?” Julia shook her head, snuggling up closer to him.

“No, stay,” Julia said. She took the hand closest to her, squeezing it gently. “She sleep this whole time?”

Johnny nodded, shifting his grip on the baby, just a little. “Like a log,” he said, gently kissing the top of Julia’s head. “Jimmy called her wrinkly.”

“Well, _that_ was rude of him,” she teased, reaching over to smack Jimmy, though she stopped and winced. “Moving? _Bad_ idea.”

Jimmy reached over to rub her shoulder before standing. “I’ll leave you two to enjoy your wrinkly baby,” he said, the corner of his lips hinting at a smirk. “Call me when you decide on a name, okay?” Julia nodded, smiling at him as he left. Jimmy was obviously trying to close the door quietly, but the baby still stirred, whining softly in Johnny’s arms.

“Hey, sweet girl,” Johnny murmured, a wide smile on his face. “That was your uncle Jimmy. He already loves you _very_ much, but not as much as we do.” He leaned down to kiss her little forehead, satisfied when she quieted down.

“I can take her if you want,” Julia offered, sitting up a little. “I just needed a little break, that’s all.” Johnny immediately shook his head. It was _his_ turn.

“You held her for nine months, _I_ wanna hold her,” he whined, just teasing. “Is it name time yet?”

“I didn’t _hold_ her, I was _making_ her, dammit,” she laughed, nudging him ever-so-slightly. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to disturb their little girl again. “We both liked Josephine and Jolene before, what do you think about them now?”

  
  
Johnny looked back down at the baby, on her way to falling asleep again. He didn’t think Jolene would suit her, and really, Josephine was just too big of a name for such a tiny little girl. But… “What about Josie?”

“As a nickname for Josephine? Or as a full name?” Julia asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. “It’s cute. Suits her.”

“Nickname?” he said, hopeful. “I like Josephine, it’s just a lot for a baby.”

Julia glanced up at his face, a smile on hers. “Josie, short for Josephine. It’s _perfect._ Just like her.”

“And like you,” he murmured, grinning over at his wife. She made a face at him, but she didn’t protest beyond that. Honestly, that sort of surprised Johnny, considering how she normally argued with him over every compliment. He really wasn’t lying, though. He _never_ did, not about her. Julia was perfect, even as sweaty and disheveled as she was now. “She’s gonna be just as beautiful as you.”

“Don’t insult her like that,” she laughed, smacking him. “She’ll be pretty as _you_.”

Well, he spoke too soon. “Not an insult, a _compliment,_ ” Johnny insisted. “Prettiest lady I’ve ever seen in my life just had my kid, of _course_ I hope my little girl’s gonna look like her.”

“Just shut your trap already!” Julia made a face at him, but let the matter drop. “She really is beautiful,” she murmured. “No matter _who_ she looks like, she’s perfect… Even if she is why I feel like I’ve been run over.”

“Yeah…” He trailed off, his gaze switching between his daughter in his arms and his wife at his side. It was hard to believe that _this_ was his life, that someone like _Julia_ wanted to marry _him_ , carry _his_ children. Johnny wasn’t stupid. He knew how unlikely it was that he would ever find someone who would put up with him and his issues, and he thanked his lucky stars every damn _day_. There were a lot of things Johnny forgot, and a lot of things he was afraid he would forget. But this moment? He would _never_ forget.


End file.
